Under the Influence
by kelles
Summary: Mangaverse ficlet. Heinkel seeks revenge from Integral Hellsing and the two women duel. The fight ends quite different then either expected as Wolfe finds herself under the influence of something supernatural. SPOILERS. ONE SHOT. [C]


**Authors Note**: Takes place after the current chapter (8+) of the volume. Major spoilers and character death (which is AU - has not happened in the manga. It may or may not). Written for Charis M as part of a LJ fic meme. Contains slight femme-slash.

* * *

Integral Hellsing walked over to his body_. Funny_, she thought, _that I feel anything for a man who was my enemy._ Rip Van Winkle and Dandy Man had killed him under Alucard's orders, after he had defeated him during their 'duel.' He had tried to fight back until the very end but his body finally had surrendered to the darkness. Alucard hadasked her, if Rip could turn the priest into a vampire. The idea had been tempting. Hellsing needed strength and as many bodies on her side as she could get. Something in Anderson's eyes had changed her mind. They pleaded with her to let him die. And so she did. 

"You did this!" Wolfe Heinkel screamed, in a heavy Austrian accent, as she approached her ally, her friend.

_Oh great_. Integral thought. This was absolutely the last thing she needed_. Where is Alucard when I really need him?_ She lit her cigar and puffed on it while she waited for Wolfe Heinkel to reach her. Integral had a feeling this was going to be unpleasant.

"Why? Tell me why you did this, you-you---bitch!" Wolfe had her gun out now and was pointing it at the Hellsing.

"I had nothing to do with Anderson's death. The fight was between him and Alucard." Integral answered calmly.

"That vampire is your servant, Miss Hellsing. This destruction and death---it is you fault. Alexander saved your life, I saw it. How could you let his end like this?" Tears of rage filled her eyes. Heinkel wondered why she was so upset. Anderson had been merely a coworker, an ally. She had lost men she worked along side of before. Why did Anderson matter so much to her right now?

"Now put the gun down now, Sister Heinkel." Integral ordered. "I am not threatening you."

_Who does she think she is? _Wolfe wondered. The bitch was ordering her around as if she worked for her. Heinkel grinned insanely at her. "No. I don't think I will. Someone must pay for his death."

"You are going to shoot an unarmed woman?" Integral asked. "I don't think Father Anderson would appreciate that."

Heinkel considered her statement. It was true. At the very least, Anderson would have wanted the fight to be fair. And hisobsession with the Hellsing woman had affected his common sense. He may even have ordered her to walk away. Well, the priest could not do that now. She spotted Integral's sword on her waist and looked at Anderson's body. He had a sword too. _How perfect_. "Fine. I'll put down my guns and we'll fight with swords." Wolfe Heinkel threw down her guns and walked over to Anderson's body and picked up the sword. She looked over at Integral Hellsing who had an odd grin on her face. "So Miss Hellsing, what will it be? Will you fight me or do I get to take your head? I'm sure Yumi would love it."

"I will never give up, Sister Heinkel. Let us begin."

Heinkel did not wait for a formal beginning to their duel. She swung her sword just barely missing Integral's stomach as the Protestant blocked her just in time. The sound of their swords filled the night air as they continued to fight. It was interrupted briefly by Integral's servant.

"Countess! Let me take care of our enemy." Alucard walked towards them as he licked his lips hungrily.

"No!" Integral replied, not taking her attention off the fight. "I want to finish it, Count. Go get your army under control."

"As you wish, Countess but I could order Seras to finish her off." Alucard answered.

"I said no, Count. I will finish." Integral replied, the frustration and anger building in her voice. She swung her sword at Wolfe and cut her arm. She grinned at Integral's injury, no matter how slight. It felt good to draw the Catholic's blood.

Wolfe didn't' even bother to look at her arm. It stung like hell but she had grown used to pain from the years ofbattle. She hit Integral's sword hard with her own blade and almost succeeded in knocking it out of her enemy's hands. _Damn_.

The two women continued their sword dance. Their skills were equally matched. Integral had taken lessons since she was a young girl and still practiced regularly. Heinkel had been instructed by Father Anderson himself. Every Sunday they used to release their tensions by having a duel. Luck would decide the winner of this duel because neither woman would give up.

Lady Luck was with Wolfe today…or perhaps some other invisible force. Integral Hellsing tripped over a gun that had been left behind by one of the many dead soldiers. "Damn it!" Integral hollered, cursing her bad luck. She could not die at the hands of Iscariot. Integral tried to feel Alucard's presence but felt nothing. She edged her way up to the wall behind her.

"Stand up, you heretic!" Wolfe ordered. Integral did as she asked but not because the sword was pointed against her throat. It was the only logical place for her to move.

Wolfe grinned as an odd feeling came over her. She had Integral Hellsing just where she wanted her – at her mercy. Heinkel thought about plunging the sword into her gut. Just the thought of it aroused her. She moved the sword down Integral's neck ripping open the Hellsing woman's shirt and exposing her chest. "Ooops. How did that happen, Miss Hellsing?" She chuckled.

Integral glared at the Iscariot nun defiantly. i How bizarre. Does she want to kill me or fuck me/i Such contact in the middle of their heated battle turned Integral on. She needed for the woman to touch her. Wanted her to. "Go ahead Wolfe."

The Austrian woman couldn't think straight. Her head was all mixed up with hate and desire. And the Hellsing woman had told her to…

"If you are going to do something, Wolfe, just do it. Either kill me, touch me or let me go."

Wolfe didn't speak. She did as Integral had asked and touched her breast. They were splattered with blood which made fondling her so much more exciting and sensual. Integral pulled Wolfe's face close to her own. The nun took the hint and kissed her hard on the lips. Integral moaned as Wolfe sucked on Integral's tongue.

Even as she kissed and fondled her body, Wolfe Heinkel wanted to kill Integral Hellsing. Needed to kill her. She even tried to raise her sword but felt a force pushing her arm back. A chill came into the air and she felt a prickly sensation on the back of her neck. Now Wolfe knew what it was. i God damn you Alex. /i It was him. Everything was all his doing: The desire, inability to kill the Hellsing, and the reason it was so hard to pull herself away. She fought his influence and forced herself away from the sinful Protestant.

Integral pulled her shirt close. "If you want to finish our fight next time, Sister Heinkel, I'll be ready." She grinned at the woman.

Wolfe glared at her. "I will avenge Alexander's death the next time I see you, Hellsing."

"Wolfe? I've been looking everywhere for you." Yumiko stood a few feet away both shocked and confused by what she had just witnessed. "Where is Father Anderson, Father Maxwell?"

As Wolfe told Yumiko all that had happened, the nun broke down in tears. Wolfe held her partner while she cried. _Why is it that I feel so guilty for kissing the Hellsing?_ She heard a voice inside of her mind. It was his.

_Aye, of course you feel guilty. It is the woman in your arms that you care for. Are you going to be the last person on earth to realize how you feel?_

Wolfe started to answer but it was too late – he was gone. The chill left the air and the nun felt more like herself. That strange sensation in her gut was gone. She was almost overwhelmed by a sense of loss for him. _At least Yumiko is back._ The two nuns walked through the ruins of London and Wolfe wondered how they would escape the god forsaken island alive. Heinkel had a feeling they would have a little help – from wherever Alexander was.


End file.
